Crawling...
by SeiferCrossSword
Summary: This is my first Digimon songfic!! Ken still has a little bit of guilt from his past. Can he forget his past once and for all? (Ken/Yolei) R & R!!


  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
Author`s Note: This is my first Digimon songfic! The song I used for this fic is   
"Crawling" from Linkin Park(cool band!!). The fic is mainly about   
Ken`s feelings after the series. Think of the lyrics as  
his feelings.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Ken was laying on his bed late at night along with Wormmon who`s sound   
asleep. He looked out the window and saw the snow falling slowly across  
the city. He sat up and continued looking at the snow falling and started  
thinking of the past...  
  
"I going to take a walk in the park..." said Ken in a low voice.  
  
He got dressed and walked out of his room. He looked around to see if the   
coast is clear and he tiptoed out of his apartment leaving Wormmon behind.  
  
=====================  
Crawling in my skin   
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
=====================  
  
He started walking to the park in the middle of the night...  
  
"'Why do I feel so lonely?...I should be happy with my friends and family,  
but I feel that I might have some guilt felt in me...'" he said to himself.  
  
Ken got to the park and walked down the path though the park remembering  
the time when he went to the digital world with another boy....  
  
Flashback...  
  
They were in the desert and it was very windy. Ken and the other digi-destined  
boy were lost until the boy heard a strange sound...  
"Watch Out!!" Ken cried out as he felt pain in the back of his neck and screamed  
until he passed out...  
"Ken!!" cried Wormmon as the next thing he saw was darkness.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
=====================  
There`s something inside of me that pulls beneath the suface  
Consuming...Confusing...  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
=====================  
  
Ken stopped in the middle of the path and looked up the dark sky which reminded  
him of the time he received a strange e-mail from someone after his brother Sam  
died of a car accident...  
  
Flashback...  
  
"'I`m sorry Sam...'" he said to himself as he picked up the digivice.  
  
Then the computer was turned on and Ken went inside the computer. He was then  
transported to a dark dimension. There was darkness everywhere especially the  
ocean. He then walked near the water. He took out his digivice and put it the  
water and the digivice transformed to a more modern look. The color was black   
and then he felt a feeling of darkness within him...a feeling of hatred in his  
heart...  
  
End Flashback...  
  
=====================  
Controlling...I can`t seem...  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence  
I`m convinced that there`s too much   
pressure to take)  
I felt this way before  
So insecure  
=====================  
  
Ken closed his eyes trying to put that event behind him but it just keeps coming  
back to haunt him no matter what. He opened his eyes and kept on the walking until  
he took out a small picture of Sam. He remembered the memories they shared together  
like blowing bubbles from straws on the balcony of their apartment. He loved his  
brother so much that it hurts to feel sorrow in his deep in his heart.   
  
=====================  
Crawing in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I feel  
Confusing what is real  
=====================  
  
Ken kept on walking until he saw a pond up ahead and he kneeled beside the water  
and saw his reflection of his innocent gentle self until it turned to the former  
Digimon Emperor. He got up quickly and shut his eyes tight trying not to remember  
that whole time he was the Emperor.  
  
"'I still can`t believe I hurt so many innocent digimon...'" said Ken to himself as  
a single tear drop fell down his cheek.  
  
=====================  
Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting...Reacting...  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
Its haunting how I can`t seem  
=====================  
  
"'I even lost Wormmon on that day when I was defeated...I almost felt like I want  
to die. I couldn`t get over the loss of my only friend. I even broke his promise.  
I didn`t deserve to get the crest of kindness at all after what I`ve done. Wormmon   
even sacrificed himself to save me. I even fought with my only companions and even  
lost their trust. So much pain it hurts... It hurts so much and I couldn`t take   
it.'" said Ken to himself...  
  
=====================  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence  
I`m convinced that there`s too much  
pressure to take)  
I`ve felt this way before  
so insecure...  
=====================  
  
Ken was pissed at himself as he picked up a rock and threw it at his reflection  
as the Digimon Emperor.  
  
=====================  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
=====================  
  
Ken started crying as he fell on his knees. He then heard a crack from a distance  
and he turned around and saw Yolei with a concerned and sorrowful look on her  
face.  
  
"Yolei what are you doing here?!" he asked as he wiped his tears with his sleeve.  
"I heard someone crying and I followed the trace to you." said Yolei  
"I`m not crying I just had something in my eye that`s all." he said.  
"Its ok to cry Ken..." she said as she walked over to him.  
"But..." he said as Yolei held him tight.  
"Just cry..." she said as she too began to cry.  
  
=====================  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing...Confusing what is real  
=====================  
  
They both cried silently together in the falling snow...  
  
"Yolei?" he asked  
"Yes Ken?" she asked  
"Arigato..." he said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"You`re welcome..." she said as she blushed.  
  
=====================  
There`s something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming...  
Confusing what is real  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling...  
=====================  
  
They both looked into their eyes and came closer and closer until, to   
his really shocking move, Ken kissed her passionately.  
  
"I don`t feel so lonely anymore..." he said as Yolei went into his embrace and  
rested her head on his chest.  
"Me too..." she said as both of them looked into each others eyes full of feeling  
"I love you Yolei..." he said to her  
"I love you too Ken..." she said back.  
"Let us never forget this moment together..." he said  
Ken smiled to himself as his loneliness just drains away...  
  
=====================  
Confusing what is real  
=====================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
======================================================================  
AN: Well this is my first fic for Digimon. I hope you like it! If   
there is any other suggestions for my next songfic e-mail me!   
R & R!! 


End file.
